


Flowers, Death, and Resurrection

by LunaSummers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Crack Treated Seriously, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Lady Magic Does Some Stuff, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSummers/pseuds/LunaSummers
Summary: The war didn't go the way it should have. As such, Lady Magic resurrects the dead and gives a few hints. Chaos, obviously, ensues.One little problem arises. One person, one extremely important person, doesn't come back....Or does he?(Set about a 2 months after the final battle.)





	Flowers, Death, and Resurrection

"What. The. HECK!?"  
The first words out of Harry's mouth summed up everyone's feelings.  
Pretty much everyone who died in the war was alive and in the great hall.  
"I get the feeling this isn't going to end well..." said Hermione.  
"Agreed." Harry replied.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Harry!" The boy in question is promptly hugged by 3 out of 4 of the Marauders, plus Lily.  
"I'm so glad you guys are back." Harry looks up at the four of them, smiling.  
"We're glad to be back!" Sirius replies with a salute, before receiving a whack to the back of his head from Remus.  
"Finally, we can get to know one another!" James says, ruffling his son's hair.  
"DAD!" Said son pulled back, out of the way.  
Lily only smiles and shakes her head at their antics.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minerva watches the chaos of the Marauders' reunion with Harry from afar, smiling in joy. She missed her crazy boys.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Fred!"  
"George!"  
The two hugged.  
"I missed you!"  
"Same!"  
The rest of the Weasleys joined.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After all of the reunions were finished, and everyone was seated, Minerva went to address everyone-  
"Where's Severus?"  
Lily is looking around, looking confused and sad.  
"He's... not here." Pomona replies, frowning.  
"But... Everyone else was brought back! Why wasn't he?" Harry says, looking upset.  
"Don't worry, Prongslet! I'm sure he'll show up soon." James says.  
"I hope you're right..."


End file.
